


Long Lost

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: IT Crowd, What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, LGBT Character, Lesbian Vampire, Long Lost Sibling, M/M, Richmond and Nadja are siblings, Vampires, staking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Richmond misses his sister. So, he decides to pay her a visit.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Richmond Avenal/Douglas Reynholm, Richmond Avenal/Laszlo Cravensworth
Kudos: 2





	Long Lost

"Hey gothic bitch!" The voice of the chaser echoed in Nadja's ears.

She and her roommates, Guillermo, Colin, Laszlo, Nandor, and Jenna had moved to England for a reason of Baron Afanas's tyrannical rule. And of course the vampires knew that he'd find them once again and attempt to setence them to death.

The group had planned to flee the British city once that were to happen. But it won't happen for a while yet.

"Bitch!" The werewolf yelled again.

Nadja was running -- for her life practically. Her lungs were on fire. She had been running for almost miles. She had no clue how the werewolf was able to keep up with her at this pace.  _ He can't catch up to me; if he did it would be nighty night Nadja,  _ the Romanian girl reminded herself. That thought was the thing that kept her running. 

Nadja began to run harder; faster. Her shoes hit the ground rhythmically like a drum.

That's when she saw it. Her salvation; her savior. 

About five feet in front of her and to the right, was an alley way.

_ Are you sure that it's a good idea?,  _ she asked herself.

Nadja then answered herself with:  _ yes. This is the only thing I can do. _

_ Fair enough,  _ the voice in the back of her head seemed to say.

Nadja took a breath. "Let's hope this works," she grumbled.

She dashed in the alley; most likely caughting the werewolf unaware. 

"You can run but you can't hide you Romanian bitch!"

Nadja let out a sigh of relief when she saw the werewolf passing by the alley way.

Probably to the werewolf's disappointment, there was a chance that he would not get to give a vampire a beat down.

Nadja's plan was perfect -- after she had ran in the alley, she jumped upon the closed garbage can, to boost herself. She leaped off it, and grabbed the wall. She began to climb it.

After all, every vampire had a power or two. Nadja could climb anything -- ANYTHING. 

Nadja struggled foward due to her pain in her chest from sprinting several miles.

_ I'm going to make it!,  _ Nadja thought gleefully.

Just then is when it happened.

The werewolf jumped and grabbed Nadja's leg. The werewolf fell, pulling Nadja down with him.

Nadja hit the ground with a thud. She quickly scrambled up.

The werewolf just lay still. He probably hit his head.

"Good," Nadja breathed.

She began to turn around, only to bump into a tall, bulky man.

"You hurt David didn't you?" He asked jestering to the other man on the ground.

Nadja gasped. "Oh no, I'd never hurt a werewolf! After all, there's the agreement that's been followed for almost three decades." She then added, "And if anything it was your friend that broke the agreement."

The man bared his teeth like a dog.

Nadja hissed.

The man leaped at Nadja, tackling her. He stood up. "Should you do the honors?"

Out of the corner of her hazel eye, Nadja could see that David seemed to be back to normal.

"Nah," David began. "I think it's better if we kill this bitch together, don't you think so Izak?"

Izak nodded. "Yes. That's what we shall do."

David raced toward Nadja.

And together, Izak and David swung at Nadja.

_ At least it isn't fatal,  _ she reminded herself. Nadja should have knocked on wood.

Izak yanked a wooden stake from his belt and impaled Nadja in the gut.

A rogue wave of blood surged out of Nadja's mouth. She gasped in great pain.

Izak and David shared a laugh. They both chuckled the word, "Bitch."

"Stop calling me bitch," Nadja choked out.

"What are you gonna do?" David taunted the Romanian girl.

Nadja used her free arm to sock David in the face.

Of course, Izak looked to see if his friend was okay.

_ This is my chance to escape, _ Nadja thought. 

She stumbled away but was caught by Izak.

Izak pulled the stake from Nadja's body lettting yet another surge of agony wash through Nadja. Izak then threw Nadja to the wall like she was some sort of rag doll.

He was going to do more when a voice called out.

"Halt!"

Izak turned around. 

There stood a tall man with a pale face and medium length black hair. 

"What are you going to do about it?" David asked.

The man laughed.

David took that as an insult and charged at the man.

The man tossed him aside.

Next Izak charged.

He was beat too.

No matter what the werewolves did, the man always seemed to one up them.

Finally, broken and defeated the werewolves fled.

David called over his shoulder, "Just because you deafeated us, doesn't mean you've won."

And with that, the werewolves were gone.

The man rushed over to Nadja and helped her up. He looked like he was about ready to say something but Nadja's vision went black and she fainted.


End file.
